


Stuck in the middle

by His_Royal_Nathaness



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Royal_Nathaness/pseuds/His_Royal_Nathaness
Summary: i needed more Male x Male in my life, and the only way i'll get it is by writing it myself.Ben Farley is a senior in high school this year, and he's transferred schools.  and he's also gay so that's fun. read to find out the rest  :3





	Stuck in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first public fanfic so go easy. heh~ enjoy

Chapter 1 : Ben’s POV

Claire, Austin and I were walking to the lunchroom after class was over. Since i was new to the school, AND it was my senior year. This was going to be fun.

“ so, here we are, senior year.” Claire said, “we’re almost done.”  
Austin looked slightly upset. “ Sorry bud. It’s not my fault your birthday’s after the cutoff day.”

“Yeah, i know. But still.” Austin complained.  
We walked into the cafeteria. North valley high school had a very very large cafeteria. Kind of like the one from ‘High school musical’ i had never actually seen the movie, it’s just that’s what i was told. I know right, imagine me, a gay guy who’s never seen ‘ High School Musical.’ 

Claire sighed. “ so, where do we sit?” Our little group scanning the cafeteria.

“Let’s take a look at this tactics wise,” Austin began. “ The football team and the cheerleaders have taken up over there.” she motioned toward a large area where there was an obvious eruption of Black, white and red varsity jackets. 

“Wait, who are they?” I questioned.

“ Right, you just moved schools this year. Buckle up Claire, we’ve got to explain to this noob” Austin put his arm around me “ how the social system of North Valley high works.”  
I gulped, not really wanting a history lesson.

“First, let's start with us. We, are the outcasts.” Austin continued

“Yeah, even the outcasts casted us out. So it’s just been Austin and i forever.” Claire finished. 

“ANYWAYS. The Ballers, that’s what we call the football team. And the cheerleaders, always section off a part of the cafeteria for themselves. And if you go to try and sit there, you better have a high enough social standing.” Austin explained gesturing like he was talking to a preschooler.

“A status of which nor Austin or I possess.” Claire added after him.

“Now, this group is controlled by three, well technically…...would you count Brittany, Claire?”

“Yep”

“Okay, well controlled by four people. you See that guy right there?” He pointed to a tall toned guy in the middle of the sea of jackets.

“I….think so? They all look the same.” I said confused.

“ Look at this! He’s learning already!” Austin said clapping me on the back.  
“How about this.” Austin got behind me, put his hands on either side of my head, and moved it where i should have been looking. “Him, right there. With the wavy brown hair.”That was all Austin had to say before i knew exactly who to look at. I looked down at this guy, gaping. He. was. Hot. the word wavy didn’t do this guy’s hair justice at all. It was a magnificent mane of dark brown hair. It was style so it stood up a bit in the front, then was swept to the side. His eyes were also brown, a deep brown. The kind that would make you melt when you looked at them. 

“Uh-oh” Claire said teasing. “Someone’s getting hungry eyes for Ace Cardwell.” she wiggled her eyebrows which i did NOT appreciate. Austin stepped in front of me,

“No, bad. Ben please don’t. We get that you’re gay, just do yourself a favor and stay away from Ace. he doesn’t like….people like you.”

“Jesus christ Austin, couldn’t you have just said gay?!!?” Claire smacked him in the back of the head. 

 

“ WHAT?!!! I wasn’t sure if people still used that word. It’s 2019, people get triggered for anything nowadays.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“Anyway. Like i was saying. No Ace. But now, I have to explain him to you.” he sighed then continued. “Ace Cardwell. Senior, Running back for our football team, go Falcons, and all around Asshole. He’s the unofficial “leader” of the clique they have there.”

“Oh..” i said blankly, stealing one last look at Ace. somehow, he and i locked eyes for a second.

“See that other guy next to him?” Claire picked up, he had lighter straighter brown hair than Ace’s and he wasn’t as cute. But he still looked good. “that, is J.D Greathouse. He’s a senior too. His actual name is Jared, but no one calls him that. They’re probably just too scared to after what he did to the last guy…...ANYWHO, he’s the quarterback for the football team. I know, no surprise there right? He’s also best friends with Ace. another big shocker right? They usually come in tag team. Like a uh… pair of socks”

“Football and broken legs” Austin bounced the phrase off of Claire’s

“Dragonflies during mating season”

“ Tap dancing and illiteracy”

“ STDS from banging Charice Corday…. Anyways, same rules apply. Try to make as little contact as possible.” Claire concluded. 

 

“And then the German looking guy next to them?” Austin asked me.

I wasn't aware Germans had a certain ‘look’ but i nodded “Yeah?”

 

“That’s Zayn Schroeder. He’s only a junior. But he’s somehow dating Brittany St. Pierre. The blonde, hanging all over him with the really big boobs-”

“Which are obviously implants” Claire interrupted. 

“Probably, but yeah. That’s Brittany, she's head cheerleader. And that stereotype about blondes being dumb, i swear we have the only devastatingly smart blonde in the entire state”

“She’s a real bitch too.” Claire said. “ And i think that about sums up that area.”

“And that’s why we’re not sitting over there?” I said, annoyed and slightly confused.”

 

“You got it buddy.” Austin said, giving me an overly cheesy smile.

I exhaled. 

“How about over there?” i motioned with my head to an area a ways away from the ballers and the cheerleaders.  
“No;” Claire and Austin said together.

“Why not? Because it blocks the 5 mph wind that blows on the popular kids as they eat their lunch?” 

 

“No,” Austin started “Because that part is where all the artsy people sit.”

I thought for a second. “What's so wrong about the artsy people?”

“With the majority? Nothing” Austin said

“With the four people that run every art related club and activity in the school? Everything.” Claire paused. “ Take, for example, Clayton LeFluer, senior. The guy is an awesome cellist. He’s the one everyone wants to be. He’s Italian too. But it’s kinda all gone to his head and made him slightly unapproachable.”

“Which one is he?” i asked. Not wanting to sound too anxious. He sounded cute. And when claire pointed me in the direction of him. My suspicions were confirmed. Clayton had green eyes, that were nothing short of enchanting. And in my opinion, i could stare at them all day. He had black hair which he kept cut short. He was wearing a long sleeved polo, a vest with a bow tie. And khakis

 

. “He’s cute too.” i mumbled. The others probably heard me they just didn’t say anything. “And I’m assuming that the girls around him are the other ‘leaders’” i put air quotes around that part.

 

“You got it. Or that the daily battle for his attention has started already.” Austin said.

 

I looked out at the table where they were sitting at. By some miracle, Clayton looked back, and waved. I returned the gesture although smaller. “Does he usually do that? Like, wave to people like you guys?”

“Actually. No? Not really.” Claire said.  
I looked at the other members of the artist tables. “Wow they look i-” 

 

“Identical?” Austin interrupted. “ Amanda and Amina Santiago. Both seniors. “

“They're also both huge bitches. Or ‘putas’ as it’s said in their native tongue.” Claire muttered.

“I take it there's some bad blood between you three?” I asked.

Claire was going to answer, but Austin stole it from her “you see, their older sister was Angela Santiago. She graduated a few years ago. Anyways, Angela ruled the school. And now Amanda and Amina think it’s their given right to do the same thing..”

I looked at the twins again. They were both pretty. Probably because they looked like each other. But i wasn’t gonna mention that. They had black hair that came in long, elegant waves. “So which ones which?” i asked. 

Austin looked at me like i should’ve already known the answer already. “NEVER, i repeat. NEVER ask them that. But if you must know. Amanda has a mole beneath her left nostril.” 

Claire and i looked at Austin in a semi stunned silence. 

He must’ve noticed us looking at him because he abruptly looked at us. “WHAT!!??” 

“Why…... do you know this?” Claire asked him hesitantly.

“Because I may or may not have…..” he lowered his voice slightly so no one else could hear, “ *cough* dated Amanda Santiago for a few months during freshman year.” He said, running the words together. Austin blushed slightly, looking at his feet. The evident look of trying to hold oneself together was apparent on Claire’s face. She was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.“Anyways moving on-” 

“YOU DATED AMANDA SANTIAGO!” Claire interrupted, “I require.. A backstory” she lost it and started laughing. Austin looked at her, embarrassed, and blushed harder.  
“No seriously though” I looked at him intently. “I kinda wanna know what happened.”

He sighed. Ignoring Claire gasping for air about 3 feet away.  
“Ugh. Fine.” He said looking up. “Imagine freshman me… basically the same except shorter with less facial hair” He stroked bit of hair on the underside of his chin. “Anyhow, Freshman me, freshman desperate me. Like super totally despera-”

“OK I get it” I interrupted him  
“No matter how many times you say how desperate you were” Claire laughed, still gasping “it won't make it….any...less...humiliating”  
Austin growled. “A-ny-way” he continued, elongating the syllables of the word “They were sophomores. This was also before they turned into complete and total cunts but that’s beside the point. I was new, and they kind of came up to me and were like ‘hey Austin you’re cute n’ stuff-”  
“There's no way anyone ever said that to you Austin” Claire said, back to her normal sarcastic tone.

“Ha very funny.” Austin stuck out his tongue then went back to storytelling. “Anyways, the twins and i started hanging out more often, so it was just natural that something was bound to happen between us at some point. And it was smooth sailing fo-”

“That still doesn’t why she hates us. Well more specifically you.” Claire said, “what happened? Or rather, what did you do?”

“I was gettin’ to that jesus” Austin whined. “ So, we were on a date one night, and Amanda excuses herself to go to the ladies room. Perfectly normal right? Well, she comes back about ten minutes later and tells me ‘she’s sorry,’ and ‘there was a line’ . I didn’t question it and we got back to eating. I explicitly remember the second part of that date going better than the first part. Later that night Amina called me and she told me Amanda was breaking up with me. Obviously, i asked why and all that. Come to find out, Amina had been stashed in the bathroom, and during that long ass ten minute bathroom break, they switched places. And i didn’t notice. And Amanda got all pissy about it and..so yeah. That's why i’ll always remember, Amanda has a mole under her left nostril..” he trailed 

“Those petty bitches…” Claire added. “Okay now moving on. That girl right next to them,”  
I looked to see a girl significantly shorter than the rest of her clique, with hair so blonde it may as well have been white. She also had glasses. 

“Yeah. should i just assume i shouldn’t talk to her either?”

“That might be the best thing to do yeah. She’s the most benign of the group though.” Austin said “That’s Lillian Spence.” I saw Clayton point at me again. Lillian turns around and waves also attracting the attention of the twins who quickly roll their eyes and turn back around. 

“That's not like them, they’re actually….communicating?” Austin and Claire looked at each other. I secretly hoped it was because of me. But why would it be what’s wrong with you? You know it’s not you. I knew my inner monologue was more than likely correct. 

“That still doesn’t solve the question of where we’re gonna sit.” i said slightly more aggravated than before. I looked around the cafeteria some more, away from the artsy kids and the ballers. “Ther-”

 

“No,” they both said at the same time. Which honestly infuriated me because it was an empty area nobody was sitting in. I couldn’t hold it in anymore..  
“JESUS CHRIST WHAT COULD POSSIBLY-”

“Well well, what have we here? Looks like you losers gained another member?” Another strange voice said. I turned around to see a group of new people standing behind us. All carrying lunch trays and wearing black leather jackets. 

“What do you want Braden.” Claire said angrily. 

“Hey Prescott, chill out. I’m just checking out the new blood.” He walked around me in an intimidating circle. His boots thudding on the ground. His hair was dark brown and slightly slicked back, he honestly resembled Danny Zuko from ‘Grease’. His eyes were a stormy grey as well. Very hot as well.

‘stop thinking with the head in your pants, and start thinking with the one on your shoulders’ 

“You look nervous.” he said with a mischievous smile “ Something..wrong?” he paused a bit before the last word. Probably getting the desired effect at the sight of my discomfort. Although, i probably wasn’t uncomfortable for the reason he thought. 

I answered “I mean, wouldn’t you be nervous if you had a stranger circling you menacingly?” an incredibly hot stranger.

Braden and his group laughed. “Looks like we got a feisty one here guys.”

At this point i had had enough, “Okay who the hell are you guys?”

Braden stopped walking and moved in closer. Which, didn’t help me stop trying not to notice how hot this guy was. “I’m Braden Hanson. That’s my main man Ryder,” he motioned to another boy behind him, the boy gave a gesture which i assumed signified a ‘hello’ “ And on my left is Miss, Gigi. Also Ryder’s girlfriend, or so he thinks. She actually isn’t” he motioned at a girl that had thick, poofy brown hair, with a large, bright red flower in it.  
“ Well Hello, where did you come from. And are there more boys like you?” giggling as she bit her finger attempting to be seductive. 

“What the Hell Gi?!” Ryder exclaimed, looking angrily at me. “If you so much as lay eyes on her again, i’ll make sure Braden skins you alive…..or at least tears up your homework for all your important classes.”  
Braden looked at Ryder over his shoulder. “Please..never speak again. Every time you talk i feel myself get a little dumber, Jesus fuck.” He sighed.  
I laughed. And Braden refocused his attention on me. “Now that you know who we are….who are you?” He stepped a little closer and was practically on top of me at this point.  
I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. “B- uh Ben..Ben Farley…” 

“Ben huh?.... Well ‘Ben’...Wanna join us? Instead a’ hangin’ out with these uh, losers?” I was stunned. Apparently so were Austin and Claire, because when i looked at them for advice, they had nothing for me. I looked back to the group. Gigi was bouncing up and down  
“Pleeeeaassseeee” she said sweetly  
“Look, i already don’t like you” Ryder started “but refusing my man’s generous offer of letting someone like ‘you’ sit with people like us… I’d honestly want to run you over.”  
Braden rolled his eyes and plastered on an angry smile as he turned to face Ryder. “Ryder.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What did i say about not speaking anymore. Anyway” he turned back to me “You in or out?”

I debated the idea in my head ‘c’mon.. You know ya wanna. He’s hot AND asking you to sit with him… you’d be an idiot not to take it…’ for once, your inner self was right. 

“Uhh… sure why not.” whatever bed I had just made myself, I now had to lay in. 

“YAY” Gigi squealed, earning me another angry glare from Ryder. 

“Awesome,” Braden said wrapping his arm around me. My arm tingled at the touch. What is happening, sensory overload. Braden began leading me away. Looking over my shoulder and Braden’s arm (which was moderately thick. So obviously he worked out. You tried to convince yourself that that didn’t matter) to Austin and Claire “I’ll catch up with you guys later i promise.” Austin gave me a thumbs up and an eighth of a smile. While Claire just looked at me like a traitor with her arms crossed. Austin turned to her desperately trying not to laugh. 

“What?”

“Where are we gonna sit.” Austin began cracking up while Claire didn’t find it the least bit funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'like it? I'm currently writing chapter 3 right now. i'll continue updating if this get's popular.


End file.
